A Typical Love Story?
by littleboots1996
Summary: A sequel to 'A Forgotten Love' my first fic. You don't have to have read this, but it would help in understanding what has happened already. Starts a few months after the birth of ED Princess Amelia, and is a week until the pair tie the knot but will everything go smoothly on the day and after? Going to focus on other characters as well in this fiction :)
1. Chapter 1 - It's a new day

**So this is the sequel to A forgotten love my other fic, you don't have to have read it however it would allow you to understand what's already happened. I may reference things from the last one too :) Anyway thank you for all the support with the last one, I hope this lives up to expectations! Laura xx**

Chapter 1 – It's a new day

It was now only a week until the biggest day of their lives. Neither of them could quite believe how far they had come in such a short space of time. Zoe had been back at work for almost four months and their baby girl Amelia was already 6 months old. The time had flown by for the new parents, yes it had been tough but they wouldn't change a minute of it. Zoe was getting dressed upstairs when Max wandered into the bedroom holding his wide awake daughter. "Someone wanted to see you this morning before you headed off for work." Zoe had decided to go back to work while Max stayed at home for a bit longer to care for Amelia, but it was his last few days at home before going back to the ED. "Good morning gorgeous…" Zoe took her daughter from Max's arms and kissed her forehead.

Max was sitting on the floor with his daughter when someone came to the door. "That'll be your daft uncle and auntie" Max said to his grinning daughter as he picked her up to open the door. "Hey sis, how are you both doing?" Robyn walked in and hugged Max before taking Amelia from his arms. "We're good, couldn't wait to come round and see this little one again!" Lofty smiled as he walked in behind her, "What she said" he laughed. "So what was soo important you needed us to come around?" They were all sitting in the living room when Max bought them in a drink and explained himself. "Well the wedding is in a week and I know Zo's going to get really stressed out with the planning so I was wandering if you would be able to have Amelia at the weekend to give us some time to sort through things?" Robyn smiled "Of course, you didn't need to ask that!" Max looked up at his sister "There is one other thing…"

Zoe was walking into reception when she was greeted by Dylan. "Hey stranger, how is Amelia?" Zoe smiled at her friend as they headed towards their office. "She's fine thank you. It's still strange being back at work without her." Dylan smiled and they both got on with some of the paperwork that they had to sort out by the end of the day. After about an hour there was a knock at the door. Dylan looked up at Zoe as she responded "Come in!" Charlie slowly opened the door and walked in. "Sorry to interrupt you, I was just wandering if you needed me to have Melia tomorrow when you go for your final dress fitting?" Zoe muttered under her breath realising she'd forgotten it was tomorrow. "That would be amazing if you could, I completely forgot about it!" Charlie and Dylan both smiled at each other "What? It's hard remembering you know when you're caring for two children." This made them both laugh again as they realised she was referring to her fiancé as a child. "Okay, I'll get her at 10. Oh and Zoe don't forget that you've also got to go with Max to sort out the rings at the end of the week." She smiled and thanked him before he left them to get on with their work.

It was almost the end of Zoe's shift when she heard everyone's cooing outside at the nurses' station. She got up and left the office to see Max stood with Amelia in her pram. "Hey I wasn't expecting to see you two until I got home." Zoe walked over to Max and kissed him as she looked down at her happy little girl. "Well I thought seeing as it was so nice outside we could go for a walk to meet mummy. Anyway I needed to speak to Tess about something for the wedding." Zoe smiled before returning to her office to get her bag.

Zoe looked down at her desk and noticed the 'to do' list she had written earlier. She decided to quickly read it through again: dress fittings tomorrow, ring shopping Friday, arrange girls to be at hotel and speak to Mum. Zoe read the last one and paused for a moment, considering crossing it off. They hadn't spoken for a few months since her father passed away and Zoe hadn't really moved past it. She knew she had to call her Mum as she hadn't confirmed whether she would be there or not. She chucked the paper into her bag and left to walk home but as she walked out of her office Tess bumped into her. "Oh Zoe glad I caught you. Charlie and I have spoken and decided that we'll look after Amelia for you on your wedding day. We want you both to enjoy the day and not always be worrying so we're happy to watch her for you." Zoe smiled before answering Tess "Did Max ask you to do this, because you don't have to." Tess shook her head "No this was us, he's got something else in mind but that's not for you to know right now!" Tess knew how much Zoe hated surprises and she loved winding her up whenever she had one.

Walking home Zoe had her arm around Max as he pushed their daughter. "So tomorrow you get your dress and then next week we finally get married." Zoe smiled and looked up at Max, "Oh while I remember, you need to be at the hotel for 2 o'clock to check in with Lofty, Charlie, Cal and Ethan. Dylan is going to meet you there later on in the evening once he's finished work." They had decided that all of them would travel to the hotel the day before the wedding as it would make sure they were all there in time for the wedding. Zoe was going out in the morning with her bridesmaids and Tess before heading to the hotel. "Amelia will be with Rita for the night as she insisted on me getting plenty of sleep… And I know you said you didn't mind but you'll be going out that night with all the guys for a mini stag do." Zoe looked straight ahead and could feel Max's eyes on her. They had both agreed to not have anything before the wedding but Zoe couldn't let Max go without it. "Zo, you really didn't have to do that. I was happy to just marry you without all that-" "Tough you're out and all the girls are having a night on the beach." Max smiled knowing that Zoe was going to be doing something too, even if it wasn't official.

Once they got home they let Amelia sleep while they sat on the sofa eating. Zoe was panicking about the wedding but in reality everything had been sorted. The hotel rooms had been booked for all the guests who wanted them, (most guests were travelling to the hotel on the day rather than the night before), Max had sorted out his suit as well as his best man's Lofty, Charlie was also wearing a similar suit as he was giving Zoe away. It had been sorted for Sharice to be with them for a week, and all the bridesmaid's dresses and hair had been sorted. There was no need for transport as everything was happening at the hotel, including the ceremony which was happening on the beach. Zoe didn't realise but Linda and Tess were sorting the decorations for the beach as they had seen something which Zoe had fallen in love with and decided to do it in that way for her. It suddenly hit Zoe that there was one thing they hadn't done "Max we haven't sorted any music out!" but Max just smiled at her "All done. I've even put it on a CD and given to Charlie to look after so that he can take it to the hotel." Zoe looked up at him not sure whether to be happy it was done, or worried about what he'd chosen "I know exactly what you're thinking, and don't worry it'll be fine. I promise!" Zoe laughed and snuggled into Max slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Final fittings

Chapter 2 – Final fittings

Today was the day Zoe was having the final fitting for her dress. All the bridesmaids were coming with her as they would be trying theirs on for the last time too. "I can't wait for your wedding Zoe, it's going to be so much fun! You're going to love the plan we've designed for you as well!" Zoe looked over at Sharice, she couldn't believe how much she'd grown up in the past few years and was so happy to be able to share her day with her. "Oh yeah, what have you done?" Sharice laughed "Yeah like I'm going to tell you. That would ruin the surprise for you! Anyway have you done your speech yet? Linda told me to ask you." Zoe pulled up outside Robyn's house while she looked back to Sharice "Kind of, I mean there's just something I can't seem to get right with it so I think it will just happen on the day."

Once Robyn and Rita had come out of the house they drove to the dress shop. When they got there they saw Linda and Ruth already waiting outside. "Come on slow coach! We thought you'd be more eager to get to this appointment" they said laughing. Zoe parked her car and they all headed inside. "Hi, we've got a final fitting under the name of Hanna." "Okay, yes come this way and we'll get you sorted out. I believe the bridesmaids dresses are already out for them to try and then I shall go and get yours for you." Zoe thanked the receptionist and sat down while the other girls went and tried their dresses on for the final time before the big day.

Zoe was nervously sat waiting outside as Sharice walked out to Zoe smiling. As soon as Zoe saw her she began to cry "God I hope you're not like this on the actual day Zoe" she said as she walked over and hugged her. Sharice had a slightly different dress to the other women as she was a bit younger but also Zoe's head bridesmaid. It was a light blue chiffon dress which flowed to the floor. As it was a beach wedding they had all chosen light flowing dresses. It had thin straps which had small diamante's on. Around the waist there was also small diamante detailing which went around the dress like a belt. Sharice was going to wear sandals instead of heels as she didn't want to walk along the beach and fall over. Zoe hugged Sharice again as the other women walked out in their dresses.

Rita, Robyn, Ruth and Linda were all in sky blue chiffon dresses which fell to their feet which had on white peep toe heels. The dresses were all strapless and had a rippled effect across the chest which was bunched in the middle with a small heart pendant. "So what do you think of your wonderfully brilliant bridesmaids and there marvellous choice of dress?" Linda had helped Sharice to choose the dresses for them and it was the first time Zoe was seeing them. "You all look beautiful; I really don't think you could find dresses which were any more perfect than this." Zoe began to tear up again and all the girls came around Zoe and gave her a hug. "Right then, we better get changed for the biggest viewing of day!" Ruth and the other ladies went back in to get changed while Zoe went into the other room to get into her dress.

Zoe was breathing heavily as she felt scared, nervous and excited to see her dress again. The moment she saw it she thought it was beautiful but it wasn't until she put it on and Tess had seen her in it that she realised it was the one. While Zoe was getting changed the others had come out of the room and had been greeted by Tess and Zoe's mum. "Esme what are you doing here? Zoe never mentioned you were coming." Zoe's mother walked up to Linda and hugged her "She didn't know I was coming today, Tess told me it was today and I realised I needed to be here. I've not been there for Zoe recently and I want to change that." They all sat down on the sofas and waited for the blushing bride to come out.

Zoe was looking at herself in the mirror with her dress on. Every time she put the dress on she couldn't help but see herself walking along the beach towards Max. "I think you're bridesmaids are getting restless out there, are you ready to show them?" Zoe nodded before turning around carefully. Of course Zoe was wearing heels for her wedding, however they had been a present from all the bridesmaids. They were her something blue as they matched the bridesmaid's dresses which Zoe loved. She began walking out of the changing room when she heard the women talking and recognised her mother's voice. Zoe couldn't believe she was here for her. She carried on walking out and saw all the women looking at her and gasping.

Zoe stepped in front of all the women who were beginning to get emotional. Zoe's dress was white as Max had said the only thing he wanted in her dress was it to be the traditional colour. It was a tight-fitting lace dress which had long sleeves. It scooped down to show part of Zoe's back and shoulders. The sleeves were a very light material so that she wouldn't get too hot. There was no sparkles or glitter on it as everyone had expected but it was simple and elegant. It fit Zoe's hips perfectly and went out slightly as it reached her lower legs. It didn't really have a train as it needed to be practical for the beach ceremony. "Zoe, you look beautiful" Linda smiled at her as all the other girls were lost for words. Esme was stood with Tess crying while looking at her daughter. "Zoe…" She was cut off by her daughter who had stepped forward and hugged her. "Mum I'm so happy you're here."

After a few minutes Zoe stood facing her Mum. "I'm sorry I haven't had better contact with you recently baby, I've just been finding it hard since you're father passed. You've made us both so proud Zoe and I never want you to think otherwise, okay? Promise me you'll always remember how much we love you! How is my beautiful granddaughter?" Zoe laughed before speaking to her mum about Amelia. On the other side of the room Linda was talking to Tess while the others were still discussing Zoe's dress. "I think Zoe's grateful for her mother being here. It's exactly what she needed this week." Tess nodded as they watched Zoe turn back to them. "So I need your help with something girls. I saw a hairstyle the other day which I've decided I'll be having, but I'm not sure about having a veil or not." Ruth was curious as she knew that Zoe was struggling with hair decisions and Zoe could tell from her face what she was thinking. "Actually about that…" Robyn stood up and walked over to Zoe with a small box "It's from my mum, she asked me to give it you today." Zoe smiled as she took the little box from Robyn and when she opened it, she found a small butterfly with little blue crystals on it. It was a hair clip which could be attached to Zoe's hair if it was up in anyway. "Max always used to speak to Mum about her wedding, and he always used to look at this so he should recognise it on your big day." "Oh Robyn it's beautiful, thank you so much. Your mum didn't have to-" "She knew you'd say that so she told me to tell you stop it. From next week you're as good as her daughter so she wanted you to have it." Zoe hugged Robyn before turning around to get changed again.

All in all it had been an amazing day and all the women had decided to take Zoe out for lunch as they would need to take the dresses to Tess' house anyway. Zoe had phoned Max to check in on Amelia and all was fine so they enjoyed the rest of their afternoon. Zoe had spoken to her mum who had agreed to go back home and come down the week of the wedding to stay. Everything was becoming more real for Zoe who couldn't wait for the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3 - The day before

Chapter 3 – The day before

It was the morning before their wedding and Zoe was lying in bed next to Max with a nervous stomach. She rolled over to look at the man next to her who would soon be her husband. What scared Zoe the most was that she was never having any second thoughts about marrying Max – it was obviously a good thing, but she had expected to be arguing with herself why she should or shouldn't go through with it. Zoe stayed watching Max sleep for a bit longer until she got up to call Tess. She checked on her daughter who was still fast asleep before walking downstairs.

"Hey Tess, I was just wandering if you'd changed your mind about coming with us this morning to the beach before checking into the hotel?" Zoe was sitting down on the decking outside the back door, the sun was shining down on her as she swung her legs back and forth. _"Actually Zoe I will be coming with you guys this morning, your mum has managed to persuade me-" _"Really… You mean it you're going to come!? Hang on, Mum's coming too?" Tess was quiet for a minute before answering Zoe _"Yes she told me last night to come along too, I thought you wouldn't mind us coming as well." _Zoe smiled to herself happy knowing that everyone she wanted around her would be there. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours Tess. Amelia will come with us this morning, I want Max to have today with Lofty and Cal no matter what he says." Zoe said goodbye to Tess and stayed sitting outside for a little while until she decided to go back up to Max.

When Zoe walked in she found him lying across the bed fast asleep still. "Typical" Zoe muttered to herself laughing before climbing on the bed and sitting on Max's back. "You always know how to wake people up don't you…" Zoe leant forward and kissed who Max was facing sideways. Suddenly Zoe felt like she was going to fall off as Max turned himself around underneath her to face her. He held onto her hips as he did so she didn't fall "So how about you and me stay here this morning?" Zoe kicked her legs out behind her and lay down on Max, "As good as that sounds, you have a best man coming round in a few hours and I have to be ready with Amelia to go to the hotel with the girls." Zoe leant down and kissed Max before pulling away again. "Have you got everything sorted for the hotel?" Max nodded "Packed all of my things last night, suits hanging over there and I have all the little things I need to remember also in the bag over there. So right now, there is nothing we need to be doing…" Max smiled and put his hands around Zoe's neck to pull her closer to him "I love you Miss Hanna." Max kissed Zoe and it got more passionate with every kiss. Amelia began to cry which made Zoe laugh "And there is what needs to be done right now." Zoe sat up and kissed Max once more before walking to the door. She picked up her car keys from the cupboard and looked at Max "Oi catch" she said as she threw them to Max. "It better be in one piece when you make it to the hotel too!"

Zoe got Amelia dressed and fed just as Ruth arrived. "Why hello there beautiful… and Zoe" Max laughed in the background which made Zoe turn around and throw a cushion at him. Ruth looked down at the couple bags Zoe had put near the door, "Yours? I'm impressed." Ruth winked at Zoe as she knew she had expected Zoe to have so many things. She had packed up everything she would need: a few clothes, some make-up and her hair straightners – she wasn't sure she'd need them as she was having everything done by somebody else for her wedding. Amelia's things took up most the room as Zoe had ensured she had plenty of things for her. Lofty had arrived while Ruth packed Zoe's bits into her car "Okay, let me know when you get to the hotel please and be careful getting down there. Don't be too stupid with the guys tonight, Lofty I'm counting on you to look after him!" Lofty smiled from behind Max who was saying goodbye to Zoe "I guess I'll see you at the altar then…" Max was looking down at the floor and sounded nervous "Yeah I guess, I'll be the one in white" she said laughing which got Max's attention. They hugged each other and Max kissed Zoe "I love you Zo-" Ruth walked in and hurried Zoe "Come on we need to start moving to meet the others." Zoe smiled and said bye to Max and they headed towards the hotel.

Max and Lofty were sitting around talking about the wedding. "How you feeling mate?" Lofty sat looking at Max "You know I can't believe I'm actually here. It's all I ever wanted, I mean I've never wanted anything more in my life… It's kind of strange to think this time tomorrow I'll have it." He smiled at Lofty as there was a knock at the door. Lofty went and answered it while Max went out to the garden and sat down. Cal, Ethan and Iain walked through and outside to Max as they had decided to all meet here and relax for a bit. "I hope you don't mind me tagging on" Iain said as he walked out to Max, "Course not, the more the merrier!" Max laughed.

Zoe and Ruth had just gotten to the hotel and saw Linda. "Zoeeee! Hey, we're just through here waiting for your mum and Tess." They followed Linda through the door to the beach front. Zoe saw that they were all waiting there with some food and a few drinks. "This looks amazing Linds thank you." She carried Amelia outside and sat down with all the other girls. After half an hour Zoe's mum arrived with Tess and they all enjoyed there afternoon.

The day went by quickly for everyone and before long Max arrived with all the guys to check in. They all took their things upstairs, Max and Lofty were sharing a room for the night, Ethan and Cal were sharing and the others had their own rooms. They walked back downstairs to the bar and Max noticed the girls outside. He decided to let Zoe know he was here and see her once more before he left for the night. "I think someone is trying to break the rules already" Robyn said looking over to Max who had just come out of the hotel. Tess was holding Amelia so Zoe got up and walked over to him. Max hugged Zoe who just collapsed into him. "Hey you okay?" Zoe leant back from Max and looked at him "I've never been better, promise me you'll be safe tonight. I love you and it would be nice for you to actually be at your wedding in the morning" she said winking at Max. "Of course, I've got Charlie and Lofty watching out for me anyway." Max kissed Zoe before being pulled away by Cal and Lofty who had come to tell him they were off out now. Zoe thought it was early until she looked at the time and realised it was already almost 8 o'clock.

After a few more hours the women decided to pack up for the night and get inside. Amelia went with Rita and Sharice went upstairs with Zoe. Zoe got changed and lay down on the bed talking to Sharice for a little while until she fell asleep. Sharice left Zoe and went to her room to do the same thing. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone, especially Zoe and Max.

Out in the town the lads were enjoying themselves, and surprisingly they were all being pretty reserved when it came to the amount they were drinking which made Charlie and Lofty relax a little. It was almost midnight when Cal suggested they get back to the hotel to allow the groom to get plenty of sleep for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Butterflies

**Hope you enjoy these next few chapters of the wedding… Will it all go to plan for them? Let me know what you guys think, thanks! Laura xxx**

Chapter 4 – Butterflies

It had just turned 7 and Zoe was lying wide awake in her bed thinking about everything. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom looking into the mirror at herself. "How did you ever get yourself here?" Zoe splashed some water on her face and took some deep breaths before the tears began to fall.

Max was tossing and turning in bed not able to relax knowing that in a few hours he would be marrying the absolute love of his life. Still there was enough time for Zoe to change her mind and back out of this. He didn't have a clue what he would do if Zoe changed her mind and ran… He knew it was possible, Zoe never had been the one for marriage and settling down. He picked up his phone and saw it was just past 7. _Zoe I want you to know how much I love you, I can't wait to see you this afternoon but only if you're happy… I love you x x x_

Zoe was sitting on the floor of the bathroom leaning against the wall. She loved Max, so much but she couldn't help think about the previous times she had loved someone. All of them ended in heartbreak and with Zoe left to clean up the mess and carry on. She slowly got up from the floor and walked across to the other room where her wedding dress was hanging. Just then she heard her phone vibrating on the side. Zoe saw it was from Max and held her breath as she opened it. She hated how well Max knew her, and the fact he could predict her every move. _Of course I'm happy Max, I love you_ was what she wanted to say but something stopped her from pressing send. Instead she put her phone back down, changed into some jeans and a light top and took a walk down to the beach. She just needed some space, away from all the reality to think things through clearly.

It was almost 9 o'clock and everyone had gathered downstairs to get some breakfast. Max walked in and everyone turned around and began to cheer. "So any last minute regrets!?" Cal always asked the important questions. Max smiled and shook his head "Course not, how could I?" He sat down with Lofty and Ethan as all the girls walked in. Rita had hold of Amelia and went over to Max. "Someone missed you last night… Where's Zoe?" Max took Amelia before answering Rita "I think she went out early this morning for some fresh air. I saw her walking along the beach – wait is she not back yet?" Rita shrugged her shoulders before turning to sit with the other girls. Charlie saw the look on Max's face and turned to talk to Tess. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tess slowly stood up before smiling at Charlie "I'll go find her, don't worry."

All the staff from the ED was sitting around having a laugh until they realised it was almost 10 o'clock and they all needed to begin getting ready. "Right then lover boy, pass your daughter here and go get ready… Hello gorgeous, we better go and get you dressed too." Rita took Amelia from Max and turned to walk away. She turned back to Max "Hey don't worry, I know she'll be dying to see you later." Max smiled and went off the opposite way with Lofty and Charlie to get ready. Dylan was helping to show guests in when they began arriving so he was going to get sorted with them too.

Tess walked along the beach until she recognised a figure in the distance as Zoe. She was sat on the edge of the rocks with her feet hanging over the edge looking out to the sea. Tess stopped where she was and saw Zoe wipe her eyes before speaking. "Tess what am I doing here?" She didn't expect Zoe to say anything when she got there so walked up and sat down next to her friend. "Only you can answer that. I could say so many things, but at the end of the day the only one who knows is you." Zoe continued looking out over the beach, not once looking at her friend sat by her side. "If I love him so much why am I sat here looking out at the world crying and doubting myself? I just want everything to be simple, easy-" "Please, Zoe Hanna has never done easy or simple and probably never will!" Zoe smiled slightly and looked down at her hands. "Zoe… I just want you to know, no matter what you choose to do today I'll support you with whatever you need. I know that so many others will too." Zoe finally looked at Tess as she leant in to hug her. They stayed sat together looking out at the sea for another half an hour until Zoe turned to Tess. "The stylist will be here soon, and if we stand any chance of being ready we have to go now…" Tess smiled at Zoe as the pair slowly stood up and walked back along the beach together.

Max was changed and sitting in his room staring at his phone. Lofty, Charlie, Dylan and Jay were all talking and sorting out their suits when there was a knock at the door. Dylan opened the door to see Tess stood there "Can I just speak to Charlie quickly?" Dylan nodded slightly confused before turning around to see Charlie already wandering over. He stepped outside the door and closed it slightly behind him "Is she okay?" Tess put smiled a little "She's okay… Confused but seems to know what she wants to do, I mean I just think it's all finally catching up to her." Charlie understood what Tess was saying and smiled at Tess telling her to go and get ready. Charlie walked back inside to Max who was still looking at his phone.

Zoe went into her suit where all the bridesmaids were getting ready. Tess had told them not to ask her where she had been and so they all carried on rushing around when she came in. "Hey Zo, Rita's just taken Amelia for a walk along the beach. She was getting a little agitated up here… I think we're all sorted for Jess, she just called and said she's just round the corner." Zoe smiled and nodded at Linda before going to pick up her phone. _I love you x x x_ "Right then, who wants a quick drink to celebrate before an unexpected someone enters married life?" Zoe laughed at Ruth's comment and began sorting things out with the other women.

Max's phone went off and a smile crossed his face. "See, I told you not to worry didn't I." Charlie sat next to Max on the end of the bed while the others headed downstairs to begin inviting people in. "Charlie, she never answered my question as to whether she was happy or not though. All she said is I love you… is that an 'I'll be there' or a 'goodbye'?" Charlie shook his head at Max "I think you both know the real answer to that, but there's only one way you're going to find out and that's by going downstairs."


	5. Chapter 5 - What am I doing?

Chapter 5 – What am I doing?

Jess had arrived and begun to do the bridesmaids hair and make-up. Zoe's make-up was done and she had had some extensions put in for her hairstyle to be done. Zoe had settled on having a plait across the top of head, keeping her hair out of her face. It had all been curled and all Jess had left to do was touch-up her make-up before she went downstairs. Zoe was sitting in a sky blue dress, much like the bridesmaids because she didn't want to get into her dress yet. All the women were fussing as they got changed into their dresses, and Zoe had heard just about enough of the 'blushing bride' talk. Tess could see that Zoe was getting annoyed, but she wasn't sure what it was bugging her so much. She watched as Zoe stood up and grabbed her phone. "Where are you going? You have to get ready you know! A wedding is no good without a bride-" "Will you just shut up about it already… I don't even know if I want this right now!" She left the room with Tess and Ruth hot on her heels.

Max was greeting guests with Dylan and Charlie when Ash arrived. "Martin, nice of you to join us today. Zoe will be so glad you made it today." Dylan shook his hand and showed him out to the reception area. Charlie was stood with Max as Dylan came back inside. "Smile Max, anyone would think you were at a wake not a wedding." Charlie rolled his eyes at Dylan's matter-of-factness and put a gentle hand on Max's arm. Just when Max was beginning to think things were looking up he heard Zoe coming down the stairs. "Look just leave me alone for a bit please Tess…" She stopped when she saw Max stood at the bottom of the stairs with the other two men. Zoe was completely frozen and didn't know what to do. This was the man she loved but right now she felt like she couldn't even be around him. "Zoe-" "I can't… I-" She carried on coming down the steps and ran straight past Max out of the hotel. Dylan stayed with Max while Charlie walked out of the hotel after Zoe looking side to side to see which way she went before running to catch up with her.

Almost an hour had passed in the hotel and Max was in pieces. "I knew she didn't want this… I should never have pushed her… I need to speak to her… Tell her it doesn't matter, we'll be fine as we are now…" Max was saying things almost to reassure himself that everything was okay, but really he didn't believe any of it. He never thought that out of everyone around him, Dylan would be the one to comfort him. "Look right now you're in no fit state to speak to Zoe. Just let Charlie speak to her okay?" Max nodded and got up to carry on speaking to guests. None of them had seen or heard the commotion and so Max continued the act until they knew what was going on.

All the bridesmaids were sat upstairs with Tess, Esme and Max's mum Kathy. None of them knew what to say, it was Tess who broke the silence. "Right, everyone finish getting dressed and clean this place up. We all need to go downstairs and carry on. Nobody else needs to know what's going on at the moment, not until we all know. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and began doing what Tess had said. After a few minutes everyone was finished and had cleaned the room, so they began walking downstairs to Max. Robyn and Kathy went straight to Max and hugged him as they could see that he was putting on an act for everyone around him.

Zoe loved Max with every piece of her and had never planned for any of this to happen today. She was scared and worried about finally walking down the aisle to someone, but she really did want it. When she stopped running she found herself sitting down in the sand close to the sea. In the very distance she could vaguely see a large group of people gathered together talking, with some sitting down in chairs. Her ceremony she assumed. Zoe turned to see Charlie walking across the beach to her. "You'll ruin your suit." Charlie carried on walking to Zoe and sat down right next to her. "And I care more about you than I do about a suit…" Zoe smiled a little but Charlie could see it was forced for his sake. "This is me, you know you can't pretend to be happy with me Zoe." She shook her head before a few tears began to fall down her cheeks. "What should I do Charlie?"

It was almost 1 o'clock and the wedding was due to start in an hour. Max was in denial, but also on the verge of breaking and there was nothing anyone could do but watch. "Tess what if she doesn't come back? How are we going to tell him?" Robyn looked at the nurse with complete worry across her face. "We'll sort things out one step at a time Robyn… One step at a time." She leant over and gave Robyn a small hug to try and comfort her, but in all honesty Tess was beginning to worry Zoe had backed out.

Charlie and Zoe were sitting on the beach in silence again. "Charlie, I love Max but I don't know if this is really what I want." Charlie faced Zoe and went to speak but she started again "I know how happy I've been, and I truly am but this never lasts. Zoe Hanna is never happy and something always seems to go wrong… You know the worst part is I came out here this time to think of what to say at to Max. I was thinking about how to tell him I couldn't go through with it, but no matter what I thought of it wasn't right." Charlie held Zoe's hand as she began to cry, "It wasn't right because I don't want to tell him it's over. I've never wanted anything more in my life than him… I don't deserve to be happy with him-" "Now that's where you're wrong. Nobody deserves happiness more than you, and I'm not just saying that to you… I mean that." Zoe hugged Charlie before taking a deep breath to compose herself. They sat in silence again for a few minutes before Zoe picked up her phone. _I am so sorry for all of this today… Don't go giving up all hope of a happy ending because there is no-one else I would rather spend my life with. Max Walker you are the only person I have ever felt this way for so you better make sure you're not going to regret this in the morning_ Zoe sent the text to Max and sat for a few more minutes with Charlie in the sand.

Max was pacing around the reception area as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Max huffed a sigh of relief as a tear came to his eye. "See… She just needed some time to herself today" Dylan was stood behind Max when he read the text. Dylan turned around to the bridesmaids and other men gathered and smiled nodding his head a little. They all sighed and started to prepare themselves for this wedding. Max sent Zoe a text back before putting his phone away and sorted himself out for a wedding.

Zoe checked her phone and saw Max had sent her something. It was a photo from the day she first bought him to this beach and all he had written was _Is this a good enough answer?_ Zoe laughed before turning to Charlie "Promise me something." Charlie nodded "Anything-" "Make sure I never put him through something like this again." Charlie nodded and crossed his heart making Zoe laugh again. "You need to do that more often." He stood up and offered Zoe a hand "Come on then, you've got a dress to get into." She smiled and took his hand as they began to run back across the beach the way they had come.


	6. Chapter 6 - Say Something

Chapter 6 – Say Something

Zoe got back into the hotel and went straight upstairs to Jess who smiled and re-did Zoe's hair and make-up. She helped her get into her wedding dress just as there was a knock at the door. Jess opened it as Zoe looked at herself in a mirror. Stood in the doorway was the photographer along with the bridesmaids and Zoe's mum holding Amelia. "If you're ready we need to get some photos of you together, I've already got the best men and groom." Zoe smiled and nodded as all the girls came inside. They all gasped when they saw how amazing Zoe looked.

Zoe went and stood by the large window in the hotel as the photographer asked so that he could get a few picture of her on her own. She was then handed Amelia for a few pictures of them before the bridesmaids joined her while Esme held her granddaughter again. Eventually there was picture with Zoe, the bridesmaids, Tess, Esme and Amelia all laughing because her daughter had decided to begin babbling as the picture was taken. "I think that's everything… I'll get some during the ceremony for you and after too." All the bridesmaids began leaving as Zoe called out "Sharice, can I speak to you quickly?" She stopped and came back into the room with Zoe while the photographer stood by the door. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier, I didn't mean to. I love you just as much as I love Amelia, and I wanted you to know that." Sharice gave Zoe a huge hug and the photographer noticed the moment and caught a quick photo of the pair before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

A few minutes later the bridesmaids were lined up waiting in the reception and Charlie was knocking on the door of Zoe's room. "Can I come in?" Zoe called from the other side of the room where she was putting her shoes on "Yeah it's open!" Zoe carried on putting her shoes on as Charlie walked into the room and noticed her. Zoe stood up and looked at Charlie "How do I look?" Charlie began to get overwhelmed at the thought of walking Zoe down the aisle and was completely lost for words. "Zoe you look beautiful. Max is lucky to have you." She picked up her flowers from the bed and tried fixing the small butterfly into her hair. "Here pass it to me" Charlie took it from her and pulled a strand of hair from either side around to the back. He clipped it into place and looked at her in the mirror over her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Zoe. I know I'm not your father but I love you like you're my daughter." Zoe held his hand which was on her shoulder and smiled at him. "I love you too Charlie… Now don't make me cry otherwise Jess will kill me!"

After a few minutes of Charlie trying to get Zoe to breathe, they slowly walked down the stairs into the reception area where the bridesmaids were waiting for Zoe. "Zo you want to hear the music Max has picked out so far… Not even I could have picked music this good!" Sharice and Rita both looked at Zoe who was straightening out her dress. In the distance Zoe could hear some music being played and recognised it immediately. "He played this song to me on one of the first time we were alone together… He said that it was everything he wanted to say to me and more."

_How long will I love you_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I can_

_How long will I be with you_

_As long as the sea is bound to_

_Wash upon the sand_

The last of Max's songs started playing which meant that soon Zoe would be walking down the aisle towards him. The final song he had chosen to listen to while waiting was _All of me _by John Legend. Lofty smiled at Max who couldn't wipe the smile off of his face no matter how much he tried. Dylan walked up to the two men "Zoe's just got downstairs, I think we're ready." Dylan went and sat in his seat while Lofty took his place next to Max who was beginning to feel nervous.

The registrar stood in front of Max "Will you all please stand for the bride." Max smiled knowing that soon he would see Zoe walking towards him. The song he had chosen began to play and everyone looked towards the back to see when she walked in.

Zoe was feeling a little nervous again and Charlie could tell. "Hey, I'm with you every step of the way." She smiled at him before looking towards the floor again. She heard the music begin and everyone stand up waiting for her to come. "I never thought he'd remember this… This is the last song we heard when I left him... I told him that I needed to go and he had to move on, he told me that one day he would prove me wrong and give me a good memory to this song." The bridesmaids began to step forward along the aisle smiling at all the guests they recognised along the way.

_And I, I swallowed my pride_

_You're the one that I love _

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Oh yeah, say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

They stepped forward and Zoe held on tightly to Charlie's arm. "Are you okay Zoe?" She nodded her head before looking forward "Just don't let me fall Charlie." He smiled and held onto her arm as they stepped out into the sunshine towards their friends and family.

Everyone's breath was taken away by Zoe when she stepped outside. Max was facing the front when everyone first saw Zoe and he held his breath as he turned around to see her. He immediately put his hand to his mouth when he saw how she looked and smiled like crazy through his hand. "That response has to be the best I've ever seen" Charlie whispered across to Zoe who was smiling up at Max with tears in her eyes. When they finally got to the end Charlie hugged Zoe tightly before letting her go and handing her over to Max, who took her hand and stepped forward with her. The guests all sat down, Amelia was sitting with Esme and Kathy, Charlie had sat next to Tess, Robyn with Lofty, Ruth with Jay, Linda and Sharice were together and Rita had taken up a chair next to Dylan. "You look lovely… I mean all the bridesmaids look amazing today." Dylan turned around straight away back to the front as Rita looked down and blushed a little before smiling and looking back towards Max and Zoe.

"Friends and family of Zoe Hanna and Max Walker, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Zoe and Max, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire love and to be loved. Max and Zoe, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts." Max and Zoe both looked at the registrar as she continued to speak. "Is there anyone present who has a reason for why these two cannot be joined in matrimony today, if so speak now." Everyone was quiet except from a few sniffles from people who were crying, including both Zoe and Max's mums. This ceremony was going to be a difficult for everyone to get through without tears.

**NB Here's the links to the songs I decided to use in this section, hope you like them :) Laura xxx**

watch?v=an4ySOlsUMY _Ellie Goulding – How Long Will I Love You_

watch?v=K0ItqHzfMCY _Ella Henderson – Say Something_


	7. Chapter 7 - No more running

Chapter 7 – No more running

"Okay, I believe you have both written your own vows and so Max would you like to go first." This was the part Max had thought so hard about. He turned to face Zoe as he took out some paper from his pocket. Max paused before beginning to speak to Zoe. "I never thought I would find it hard to write these, there's so much I could normally say to you but this was different. I wanted, I needed this to be special… Zoe ever since the first time I saw you I had to know more about you. It didn't matter how many times you knocked me back, I needed to know you. You changed my life like I thought no one ever could. You gave me a life, a family, a purpose and I don't think I've ever thanked you for that." Max screwed up the paper and took Zoe's hands. "You never let yourself be happy, you stopped yourself from feeling. You didn't want to get hurt, you didn't want to trust anyone or depend on someone other than yourself." Zoe felt Max move closer to her, "But now… Now no one will ever get close enough to hurt you again because you mean the world to me and I can't stand seeing you hurt. No matter what you say I will always love you, always protect you and our beautiful daughter Amelia."

Everyone was sitting a matter of meters away from them, but right there in that moment it felt like it was only the two of them. "Zoe Hanna, I am always going to be by your side no matter what you choose in life because nothing is more important to me than you. Oh and if you think you made it without a hint of my sarcasm, think again… I told you I'd make a better memory of that song and I told you that photo would mean more to you than any words." He finished speaking and winking at Zoe because he knew those words only meant something to them. Zoe laughed at how Max managed to finish his speech with his cheeky personality, yet kept it formal enough for everyone else.

Everyone was watching the pair stood in front of them under the alter. Zoe looked down and noticed all the blue flower petals at her feet. She smiled as she heard the registrar ask her to complete her vows. "You know I was up all hours of the night and at a crazy time this morning thinking about what I should say to you today. The first thing that came into my head was how the hell am I getting married? The next was how much I had changed, and then the idea of running came back…" Everyone was slightly confused by what Zoe was saying, as it didn't sound much like a declaration of love at the moment. "And all the time I was sat out on that beach I thought of how to tell you… What to tell you, but no matter how hard I thought about it nothing sounded right because I didn't want to run. I didn't… I couldn't-" Zoe stopped and took a breath before looking back at Max again. "I hate needing someone, I hate knowing that the minute you're gone I feel vulnerable and scared, and I hate how you know everything I'm thinking before I've even completely thought about it. You know exactly how to wind me up, how to calm me down and you know exactly what to say to make me fall for you."

Now it was Max's time to get emotional. "After that first time that I kissed you, I knew that you were the one person I would never be able to lie to… The day I left was the hardest decision I ever had to make because it was breaking my heart to leave you here. I came back thinking you'd be with another girl and happy but you hadn't moved on… You were waiting and hoping I'd come back. I don't know what it is about you but you kept me coming back. You're crazy, you're an absolute nightmare, you wind me up and you're an idiot sometimes yet you couldn't do anything which made me hate you. I couldn't help but fall for you, no matter how hard I tried stopping it from happening. Max I love you with all my heart and always will."

The registrar began to speak again and aimed it towards Lofty. "Now can we have the rings please." Lofty got up and carefully walked up to Max and Zoe as he didn't want to drop them. "Max repeat after me. I Max Walker take you Zoe Hanna to be my lawfully wedded wife." Max began to speak and copy but laughed slightly while saying not quiet believing they had made it this far. Zoe smiled knowing what Max was thinking "believe it stupid" she quietly said to him after he had finished speaking. Max slid the ring onto her finger and she looked down to see an intricate silver ring with tiny blue diamonds in the shape of a heart sitting on her finger. "You know it's this finger because it has a direct vein straight to the heart." Zoe shook her head laughing "I'm a consultant and you think I wouldn't know this…" Max laughed and gave Zoe one of his cheeky smiles which she loved. "Zoe repeat after me." Zoe took the ring from Lofty "I Zoe Hanna, take you Max Walker to be my lawfully wedded husband." She put the ring onto Max's finger before the registrar introduced the couple to their guests. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family I introduce to you Mr and Mrs Walker. Max you can kiss your bride."

Max closed the space between him and Zoe placing his hands gently on the sides of her face. Zoe put her hands around the back of Max's neck and kissed him carefully. She could feel Max smiling through the kiss which made her laugh. Suddenly everyone erupted into cheering and Max moved his hands down to her waist and held her closer, deepening the kiss. When he let her move back he kept hold of her waist. "You look beautiful Zoe, I never expected to see this…" he said as he touched Zoe's hair. They both smiled before taking each other's hands and walking past all their friends towards the reception area. Max walked forward and picked up his daughter from his mum and went back to hold Zoe's hand walking inside.

There was a photographer waiting to take some more pictures of the couple together so they headed outside along the beach. After getting some photos alone they had some with family, followed by the best men and bridesmaids. Eventually they built up their photos until they had one with the whole ED department, followed by all of their guests. After they were finished everyone went to sit down for lunch and speeches.

**Thanks for reading this far! Please review and let me know what you thought about the wedding and ceremony, I hope I haven't dragged it out too much for you! Love hearing what you think so let me know… Laura :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - The speeches

Chapter 6 – The speeches

Everyone had gathered further down the beech under a large gazebo. The hotel had allowed Zoe and Max to have their meal out on the beach as the weather was too good to be inside. It was a lovely white gazebo which had been decorated with the same blue flowers that had been used in the ceremony. There were several round tables with some flower petals across the top. There were name cards for everyone which had been made by Zoe and Sharice while she was pregnant as she had wanted something to do.

Everyone had sat down and were all being given a drink. Zoe and Max were sat side by side at the longer table; next to Max was Lofty and Robyn, then Max's mum and finally Linda. The other side next to Zoe was Charlie, then Esme her Mum and Sharice. The other bridesmaids had sat with their family and friends on the other smaller tables. The closest table to the front was a large one with most of the ED staff all laughing together.

Everyone had begun eating and were enjoying their meal listening to the sound of the waves next to them. "They look so happy, I can't believe they almost didn't make it here." Dixie was sat talking to Rita, Ruth and Cal when Jay and Ethan turned to join in. "Well they've gone through lots to be here, and they both deserve this happy ending." Jay and Ruth had known Zoe for years and understood the hurt she had been through with other men, and finally all of that was over. She could be happy with someone who would care for her and treat her right. Slowly Charlie stood up and began tapping his glass "I'd just like to say a few words before I hand over to the best man."

Everyone quietened down to listen to Charlie. "Well, firstly I'd like to thank everyone here on behalf of Max and Zoe for coming today. You've all helped to make this a memorable day for them both and I'm sure they're all very grateful for you all being here. Right, well to begin with I never expected to be stood here today speaking for this amazing young lady… Zoe you are everything any father could wish for in a daughter and more. You are an amazing doctor, and a wonderful person who loves and cares for everyone around them. You deserve to be happy and I see how much Max actually does that for you. Okay it's taken a lot to finally get to this point, you've had heartbreaks and miracles but now you've got a family and you deserve it." Zoe held on to Charlie's hand as he finished speaking. "Max I'd like to thank you for making Zoe so happy. She might not tell you enough but you truly mean everything to her. She was heartbroken when she thought that she'd lost you and I know she would never tell you this… But she has never needed anyone as much as she needs you. Take care of her and always treat your daughter like the princess she is! So I'd like to ask everyone to raise their glasses. To Max and Zoe, may you always be happy together."

Charlie sat back down next to Zoe as she leant over and hugged him. "Thank you Charlie" Zoe smiled as Lofty began to stand up. "It has been a very emotional day… as some of you must have noticed that even the cake is in tier's." Everyone began to laugh at Lofty's awful jokes while Zoe sat there with her head in her hands. She looked up at Max who was looking at Lofty and shaking his head. "I know I've not known Max or Zoe for very long, and I was honestly shocked when he asked me to be his best man today. I half expected Cal to be asked but then I thought, yeah maybe not…" This gained a laugh from the ED's table as Cal looked up "Nice one Lofty!" Ethan called over the laughter. "As I was saying, I couldn't have been happier to do this for him. Max you're like a brother and I'd never pass on the opportunity to see firsthand just how happy Zoe makes you." Lofty stopped and had a quick sip of his drink before he continued "Zoe… I mean Dr Hanna. You're an amazing woman who most guys here could only dream of having. Of course we all thought Max was included in those men, and it's safe to say some of us were surprised that he had managed to get to you but we were also so happy you had let him. Because we couldn't think of anyone better for either of you - sorry Zoe was that alright, it's just I'd like my job Monday when we all go back." Robyn couldn't believe that Lofty had actually managed to get some laughs out of people with his speech. Zoe stood up carefully and hugged Lofty "Of course you have, don't be stupid." Lofty hugged Zoe back before she sat down next to Max again. "Right one final thing. There is an unwritten rule of wedding etiquette that states that nobody should look more handsome than the groom and I'd like to thank Dylan, Cal and Iain for sticking to this rule. Ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses for Mr and Mrs Walker and wish them a happy future with me."

Lofty sat down and Max pulled him into a tight embrace. Everyone was finishing off outside when someone walked over to Zoe and Max to tell them that the hall inside would be ready in an hour or so. There was still time before the other guests would begin arriving for the evening so everybody decided they should go a little further down the beach and have some fun for the afternoon. Max told Zoe to go upstairs and change into something else while they stayed outside so her dress didn't get ruined before the evening. When she came downstairs she had a light blue dress similar to the bridesmaids on. "Max today has been amazing and I could never have asked for anything better." She put her hands around Max's neck and leant forward to kiss him. Max's hands fell naturally to Zoe's hips as he kissed her back before they were interrupted by Rita. "Sorry somebody was getting a little restless for their parents… She said so herself didn't you Amelia?"

Zoe and Max looked at each other before looking back to Rita "Are you going insane or are you really saying our little girl spoke to you?" Rita laughed as she handed Amelia over to Zoe "She definitely said something, but that's not saying I'm not going insane right now!" Zoe looked at Rita while Max laughed, she knew something was bothering Rita and would remember to ask her later. "Heya beautiful, what did you say to Rita then?" Amelia smiled and gurgled in Zoe's arms, but as Zoe looked back up to Max Amelia began making noise again. "Daaada" Amelia reached out towards Max who was staring down at his daughter not quiet believing it. Max took Amelia and spun in a circle, "You're such a clever girl Me, can you say it again?" Zoe smiled at her daughter with Max before walking over to Rita.

"So then, what or rather who is bothering you?" Recently Rita and Zoe had grown closer, not just because they were working alongside each other more now but because Rita was a brilliant friend to Zoe. "Well, it's just some people really know how to give mixed signals don't they?" Zoe knew what Rita was speaking about as they had talked about it before. "Just go over to him and kiss him-" "Zoe!? Not everyone has the same thought process as you…" Zoe laughed before looking over to Ethan, Cal, Dylan, Dixie and Louise. "Well trust me on this one, he does. I would know!" Rita smiled at Zoe and nodded before standing up and walking over to the group of staff.

Lofty and Robyn were now sitting with Max and Amelia chatting and smiling. Iain and Noel were greeting Honey who had just arrived and were walking over to Ethan. Tess, Charlie, Esme, Linda, Jay, Ruth and Sharice were sitting further down the beach together also laughing. Zoe was sitting on the rocks watching everyone happily sitting together, thinking about how much her life had changed. She never dreamed of being this happy with her own family. As she looked over at the ED staff she noticed Dylan stood off to one side with an ever approaching Rita. "Hey, you know you're worse than anyone I've ever met. You're rude, obnoxious and so confusing with every little thing that I never know where I stand. And for some crazy stupid reason it still doesn't change anything…" Dylan looked at Rita "Well you know I love the compliments, but if you carry on like it my head will be too big to fit through the door!" Rita stood infront of Dylan looking up at him. He stepped forward towards Rita and kissed her quickly not knowing how she would react to it. Rita smiled and looked down at the floor "Well I guess I've had better rejections then that but at least I know now-" before Dylan said anything else Rita had stepped closer to him and put her hands around his neck and kissed him again. Everyone was now watching them not understanding how that had happened, but they were too oblivious to notice everyone staring.

Max walked up to Zoe "I'm not going to ask you how that came about… I'm guessing you knew something about it." Max sat down next to Zoe and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Max I love you so much. I know now how much I messed you around when we first met each other, and I hate it. If I could take it all back I would." She looked up and kissed him before realising what the time was. "I better go get changed again, we'll be allowed inside soon and other people are beginning to arrive." Max helped Zoe stand up "Okay baby, I love you. Go, I'll go and greet everyone" Max said as he realised Zoe had noticed others from the ED arriving. He stayed sitting down, watching his wife walk back inside to get into her dress again. She looked stunning but he was bought around from his trance when he saw even more people arriving so he jumped up to go and see them all in.


	9. Chapter 9 - The first dance

Chapter 7 – The first dance

It was almost 9 o'clock and the party was in full swing. The music was turned up and the lights were down with everyone really enjoying themselves. Max and Zoe had been going around their guests being congratulated as they went. "Hey Zoe, how are you feeling?" Charlie had taken Zoe to one side to speak to her while her husband was dragged to the dance floor by Linda and Tess. "I've never been happier Charlie. It's still strange and almost like I'm daydreaming but can't wake up from it. Not that I want to!" "I know. Amelia is upstairs sleeping and is with Robyn, she insisted on the rest of us staying down here to enjoy the evening."

Zoe was still talking to Charlie, and Max was sitting with Lofty and Cal when the DJ stopped the music. "I would like to pass on my congratulations to the beautiful bride and groom today and wish them every happiness for the future. I would now like to invite them both to the floor for their fast dance together." This was the part of the day that Zoe had been dreading all day, Max on the other hand couldn't wait. Zoe slowly walked over to the floor smiling at friends and family as she went. As she looked up she saw Max already waiting for her with a smug smile on his face. "What?" "Nothing… So may I have this dance with you?" Max put his hand out to Zoe and bent over slightly before she closed the space between them and took his hand. "I really hope you like the song I chose for this, it took me ages to find the right one…" Max finished speaking as the song began to play.

Zoe smiled and began dancing with Max as she heard the song. "Max… It's perfect." Zoe had tears in her eyes as she was twirled around the dance floor by her husband. Max began to sing along "'I wannabe your everything and more. And I know every day I say it but I just want you to be sure that I am yours…"

Rita was stood with Dylan, her arm wrapped around his waist as she was leaning into him. "I don't think anyone realises how happy Zoe really is with Max." Dylan smiled down at Rita as she watched the pair dancing. Dixie was watching the couple dance with Tess, Charlie and Lofty. "They look beautiful" Tess said through tears, "I'm so proud of her for finally letting someone in. She really needed it." Charlie and Dixie agreed before Lofty chipped in. "I just can't believe it still. Max and Zoe? Who would have ever paired those two!?" Charlie looked up smiling "Maybe that's why they work so well. It was unexpected and not their typical relationship."

Zoe and Max were intertwined with one another "You know I hate dancing-" "You're doing fine and look amazing so stop worrying." Max spun Zoe around and they noticed Rita and Dylan stood together. "Did you have anything to do with getting those two together?" Zoe shook her head "Someone once told me to follow my heart instead of my head, so I thought I'd share that…" Max smiled as he thought of the first time he and Zoe had kissed, and right before he had said those words to her. They'd come so far since they met each other, and they still had so far to go with each other.

The song was half way through and Max could see Zoe was happy but still uncomfortable. "Go grab Ruth and Jay, I'll get Rita and Dylan… Then we won't be alone." Max let go of Zoe and pulled Rita towards the middle of the floor. She dragged Dylan along behind her and she spun round to face him smiling as he laughed and put his hands with hers to start dancing. Zoe wandered over to Ruth and Jay who noticed what she was doing. They stood up and walked back over with her and began dancing together. Max stood behind Zoe and put his hands around her waist before lifting her up and spinning her around. "Max!" Zoe began laughing as he carried on turning before putting her back down on the ground. "I love you Mrs Walker and nothing… nothing will ever change that!" Max bent down and kissed Zoe as she put her hands around his waist and hugged him closer to her. They carried on dancing, as did the others when Charlie pulled Tess up and Linda pulled Lofty up. Everyone carried on dancing as the song played, Esme had begun to cry at how happy her daughter looked with Max.

**Short I know, but it felt like a good place to stop for this chapter. I hope you like what I've decided to do so far, please continue reading through this and reviewing! Also let me know what you think of some of the pairings I'm starting to create with other characters :) xx**


End file.
